


Confessions

by lelliiethesnake



Series: Musketeer shenanigans [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: s1ep8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelliiethesnake/pseuds/lelliiethesnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis, Athos and Porthos confront D'Artagnan about what happened with Constance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

Athos, Aramis and Porthos were not unaware of D’Artagnan’s misery. Though he put on a happy face to celebrate his commission at the garrison that night they could all tell he was deeply upset, his line about not trusting love was signal enough to them all that he might need some space. The others at the celebration just thought he was tired, but his three fellow musketeers and friends knew better. D’Artagnan was always one to wear his heart on his sleeve.

Once D’Artagnan started purposefully emptying his last drink, with the obvious intent to exit the party, his three friends made their move. Aramis suggested they take their drinks inside for more relaxed celebrations, and they swept into D’Artagnan’s new rooms and sat round his table before he could really protest. D’Artagnan was sat with his back to the wall, with the others around him, Aramis on his right, Porthos on his right and Athos directly across.

Conversation was light for a while, they all ensured D’Artagnan kept drinking. The small wooden table filled up with a considerable number of empty bottles and the candle burnt low. When silence fell Athos looked over at Aramis and nodded, indicating the moment was right.

Aramis spoke lightly, “D’Artagnan I cannot help but notice you seem a little subdued today. We did not think you’d be so eager to move away from Madame Bonacieux. I do not wish to pry, but you seem rather upset. Has something happened?”

D’Artagnan was rather drunk at this point. They all knew, D’Artagnan included, that such a question asked sober would have ignited a very defensive response from the new recruit. Now, he just looked down at the bottle in his hands, looking utterly defeated. That was an alarming sign, and Aramis put one hand encouragingly on D’Artagnan’s shoulder, encouraging him to speak.

“I…” The new recruit trailed off, composing himself. He spoke in a low voice, husky from exhaustion and drink. “She threw it back in my face. One minute we were so happy, the next she’s telling me she never loved me and that I’m not worth it.”

His three friends frowned at each other.

“That does not sound very characteristic of Madame Bonacieux.” Athos said lightly.

“You’re telling me.” D’Artagnan said bitterly, before finishing the contents of his drink. “She told me that it was too dangerous, that I wasn’t worth risking her future for. What does that even mean? She told me she’s a respectable married woman, but she hates being married to that pompous prick, last week she would have done anything for a more exciting life.”

“The minds of women are mysterious and puzzling.” Aramis pronounced. “They are frustrating and they break your heart, and yet we can never give them up.”

Porthos laughed a little. “Or you could just be like me and tend not to bother.”

“I think that might, might be, a good….” D’Artagnan trailed off and slumped in his chair. Aramis leant over and grabbed his shoulder again to steady him before he fell off the chair completely. 

“I think we best get you to bed.” He said, and he and Porthos looped their arms round the young Gascon and supported him across the room and onto his new bed. They exchanged glances and pulled the blanked over him, before turning and grabbing some empty bottles on the way out.

Athos stopped them just outside the door, and they glanced at each other, all thinking the same thing.

“Last time I checked, Constance was infatuated with her lodger.” Athos said quietly. “Something has happened. She would not willingly treat D’Artagnan’s love with that level of contempt.”

“That’s what I was thinking.” Aramis continued. “But whatever it is D’Artagnan is unaware it has occurred.”

“We can hardly go and ask her what’s happened.” Porthos chipped in, “If it was large enough to cause her to turn D’Artagnan away she’s not going to want to chat about it.”

“There isn’t anything we can do. Aside from watch over D’Artagnan and make sure he’s okay.” Athos concluded. “We must be loyal brothers and friends to him, and hopefully this blow won’t be too large for him to handle.”


End file.
